


Happy

by graces101



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, DEREK IS HAPPY, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Kanimas, M/M, Post-Alpha Pack, Randomness, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: After everything Derek's been through, he's finally happy.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I couldn't get this out of my head, so here it is :)

Happy

Derek is happy

 

He hasn’t been able to say this since he was 16 years old and Kate Argent burned his entire family alive.

He shivered at the memory

But now, 8 years later, Derek is finally happy.

After losing Laura and Peter (or how Peter used to be), he thought he would never be happy again.

He went crazy and bit a bunch of vulnerable people when he became Alpha, he thought having a pack, a family would make him happy.

It didn’t

He failed them all. It got Erica and Boyd killed, further traumatised an already traumatised kid, Isaac. And it turned Jackson into a Kanima, that killed a bunch of people.

But now, lying in bed, staring at the warm body laying on his chest, he’s happy.

“What are you staring at creeper?” Stiles joked, his voice raspy from sleep.

Stiles and Derek became a ‘thing’ during an argument (typical). Derek can barely remember what they were arguing about, as they’ve argued hundreds of times, but he knows it ended up with Stiles angrily charging towards him and placing a rough kiss on his lips.

Things went on from there, they didn’t sleep together that night ‘Jeez Sourwolf, at least buy me dinner first’, no matter how sexually frustrated they were by the end of the night. And Derek did take Stiles to dinner the next day.

 

Two months later and Stiles has barely left his side.

Derek still feels the loss of his family, and second pack and the guilt that comes with it but he’s finally content, lying in bed in the new ‘Hale pack’ house he bought.

“Go back to sleep, s’early” Stiles whispered

He’s finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Kudos and comments are why I live and breath :D


End file.
